Insomnie
by malice39
Summary: Elisabeth ne trouve plus le sommeil. Se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse y changer quelque chose ?


_**INSOMNIE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Genre<strong> : Romance

**Résumé **: Elisabeth ne trouve plus le sommeil. Se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse y changer quelque chose ?

**Spoilers**: aucun. **A situer au cours de la saison 2.**

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai écrit cette fic dans le cadre d'un challenge (qui proposait de mettre en avant un des personnages de Torri Higginson) il y a très très très longtemps, et j'avais aussi voulu relever le défi personnel d'écrire une fic courte^^

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de MGM. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je le fais seulement pour mon propre plaisir, et celui des fans de Stargate Atlantis.

Please, me demander pour diffuser cette fic sur d'autres sites…merci !

_**Bonne lecture…**_

* * *

><p>Élisabeth observait une fois de plus les deux lunes qui montaient dans le ciel, ayant l'impression qu'elles menaient une danse particulière.<p>

Elle savait que cette sensation de mouvements était une illusion, créée par la conjugaison de leur effet hypnotique et de sa fatigue, et elle faisait pourtant de moins en moins la différence.

La seule chose dont elle était certaine maintenant, c'était que le sommeil la fuyait cette nuit encore.

Une fois de plus.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vraiment dormi ?

Elisabeth ne le savait plus.

Cependant que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Elle avait tout essayé.

Tout ?

Non, et rien de ce que les Naoliens lui avaient proposé n'avait eu d'effet sur elle.

C'était même un fait sans précédent pour eux. Et face à ce manque constant de résultats, Nicia, leur guérisseuse avait finalement jeté l'éponge, lui assénant un dernier conseil.

Elle voyait ça plutôt comme une dernière vérité, et elle prenait le temps de l'accepter, tout en en retardant le plus possible la mise en pratique.

Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de répréhensible.

Cela concernait juste elle et son mari.

… Son mari…

Enfin Elle surtout !

Elle sourit à cette pensée… Son Mari. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle s'était mariée.

Son sourire apparaissait pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle l'observait travailler dans la journée, ou dormir paisiblement pendant ses longues nuits blanches.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle souriait plus encore depuis que cela était arrivé, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de lui « passer la corde au cou », comme disait si bien une expression Terrienne.

Elisabeth laissa justement son regard se poser sur lui, sentant son cœur s'accélérer et se gonfler de joie… et d'amour.

Car oui, c'était vraiment de l'amour… Malgré leur situation, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, alors qu'elle avait longuement lutté, au début surtout, avant de mieux le connaître… de mieux apprécier l'homme en lui….et de tomber inexorablement dans ses filets.

En y repensant, elle s'était même fait avoir comme une débutante !

Et pourtant, en l'observant, comme elle l'enviait à ce moment précis !

… pour son sommeil réparateur de chaque nuit…

… pour sa capacité à se sentir « chez lui » là où elle se trouvait si loin de « chez elle ».

Oh oui, elle était loin d'Atlantis.

Si loin ! Et plus encore de la Terre.

Cela allait faire deux ans qu'elle était arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase, et elle avait réussi à s'y sentir « chez elle » comme jamais auparavant, ou qu'elle ne l'avait certainement pensé !

Son précédent retour sur Terre l'en avait que plus convaincue, que la Cité des Anciens était maintenant devenue « son » monde.

Si peu de choses la rattachaient encore à la Terre.

Elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie grâce à l'expédition.

Pourrait-elle recommencer une nouvelle fois ici ?

Son regard se focalisa maintenant sur la respiration profonde et paisible de l'homme allongé dans leur lit. Elle étudia un instant les lignes harmonieuses de ses muscles, et finit par se laisser bercer par les mouvements de son large torse, presque imperceptibles et pourtant tout aussi hypnotiques que les lunes…

Peut être même plus d'ailleurs tant elle avait envie…De lui et de cette nouvelle vie.

Ce sentiment la submergeait de plus en plus.

Et puis, tout recommencer dans un tel cadre paradisiaque était plus que tentant, d'autant plus avec Lui, mais un sentiment la retenait pourtant.

Car si elle lâchait… Si elle se laissait enfin aller à cette vie ici, à son amour…. Elle les trahirait TOUS.

…Tous ceux qui étaient en ce moment même sur Atlantis et sur Terre.

…Tous ceux qu'elle avait promis de guider et de protéger dans leur guerre contre les Wraiths.

Elle les abandonnerait purement et simplement, Eux qui étaient encore si présents dans ses pensées !

Donc, si elle le faisait vraiment, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Elle voulait garder cette espérance de retour « chez elle ».

…Un jour… aussi éloigné soit-il, s'il le fallait !

Même les discussions avec son « mari » n'y changeaient rien.

Il la comprenait bien sûr, souffrant tout autant qu'elle de cette barrière qu'elle leur imposait, mais pourtant, il lui laissait tout son temps.

Aurait-elle pu imaginer trouver un tel homme dans tout l'univers ?

Et plus encore l'épouser ?

Celui-ci bougea légèrement, la sortant quelque peu de ses pensées, avant de se retourner sur le ventre et de laisser à un regard de plus en plus avide une toute autre partie nue à explorer, non dissimulée par le drap.

Elisabeth se détourna alors, reprenant sans conviction sa contemplation des deux lunes, tandis qu'elle réprimait une nouvelle envie de se blottir contre lui et de le toucher.

Trop le regarder devenait dangereux pour elle et pour ses nerfs fatigués.

Elle aimait tant sentir sa peau contre la sienne… sa chaleur… ses bras si réconfortants et sécurisants, que sa volonté vacillait.

Peut être que son problème d'insomnie venait aussi en grande part de là ?

Jamais dans ses autres relations, elle ne s'était sentie si faible, et si forte à la fois… si Vivante… si Femme… que cela l'attrayait, l'étourdissait autant que ça l'effrayait.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment permise d'être ainsi, reléguant le plus souvent ses émotions, ses sentiments et ses désirs après ses responsabilités, qui avaient toujours pris une place prépondérante dans sa vie, et plus encore depuis qu'elle avait eu le commandement d'Atlantis.

Nicia avait sans doute raison… Beaucoup même !

En tout cas, bien plus qu'Elisabeth ne voulait l'admettre.

Comment pouvait-elle vraiment trouver le sommeil auprès de Lui ? Sans qu'elle ne se laisse aller à ce désir qui lui brûlait de plus en plus les veines ?

La jeune femme se sermonna intérieurement.

Elle était avant tout une femme… mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Alors, où était vraiment le problème ?

Dans le fait qu'elle n'était plus qu'une femme ?

Pas seulement.

C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée, il n'était plus question de responsabilités ou de commandement. Elle gardait tout de même son caractère et son aptitude à gérer les personnes, les conflits, mais tout ceci n'avait plus sa place ici.

Pour les Naoliens, elle était maintenant une des leurs. Et depuis qu'elle s'était mariée, ils se comportaient comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Leur société était plutôt primitive, mais une des plus organisées qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Bien sûr, certaines de leurs mœurs étaient plutôt particulières… comme le fait qu'une femme ne puisse exister socialement sans être « mariée ».

Et, à force de constater qu'un retour sur Atlantis devenait plus qu'improbable, elle l'avait fait.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle lui avait dit « oui », bien plus par amour que par intérêt.

Elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle l'avait vu.

Et ce sentiment ne cessait de grandir, tout comme sa frustration…

D'ailleurs, jusqu'où pourrait-elle supporter celle-ci ?

L'attrait que cet homme avait sur elle dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Le point de non retour arrivait.

Bientôt. Inexorablement.

Elle le savait et il le savait aussi, sans qu'il ne cherche pour autant à y arriver plus vite, restant tout aussi tendre qu'il l'avait été au fur et à mesure.

Les Naoliens lui laissaient aussi le temps de trouver sa compétence, son don à offrir à son « nouveau peuple ».

Et bien que conseiller ceux qui venaient la voir pour un conflit l'amusait, elle avait envie de quelque chose de différent, de nouveau, maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait presque leur langage.

Qu'aurait-elle aimé faire d'autre ?

Sur Terre, qu'aurait-elle fait si elle ne s'était pas lancée dans les sciences politiques ?

Ces derniers jours, elle y méditait encore, n'osant pas se lancer, mais elle ne trouverait pas non plus cette réponse cette nuit puisque deux bras puissants vinrent l'encercler au niveau de sa taille, la faisant presque sursauter.

Elisabeth soupira ensuite d'aise, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et s'appuya davantage sur ce corps contre elle, appréciant le contact de leurs peaux et du souffle chaud dans son cou.

**_****Tu viens te recoucher ? **Demanda la voix d'homme**. Je me sens bien seul dans ce grand lit.**

Elisabeth sourit, en fermant les yeux. La proposition était plutôt tentante.

Face à son manque de réponse, elle le sentit la retourner doucement, alors qu'elle gardait les paupières closes.

**_****Ca serait bien aussi que tu dormes un peu plus, cela fait des semaines que ça dure… Et si tu me laissais un peu m'occuper de toi ? **

Elisabeth sourit davantage, tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement la joue.

Il était décidément vraiment très tentant !

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et se plonger dans son regard bleu, rendu gris par la nuit… et par tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle lisait si fort en lui à cet instant.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion, et soupira à nouveau d'aise, quand il lui embrassa le front et qu'il réitéra son invitation en l'attirant tendrement par la main.

_**Tu viens ? **

Elisabeth ne bougea cependant pas, se contentant de le regarder se diriger vers le lit, le cœur battant une chamade endiablée.

Elle le retint alors.

Le point de retour était finalement bien plus proche que prévu !

Et cela ne voulut pas dire qu'elle abandonnait, comme elle l'avait pensé jusque là.

Non… En posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de John, elle agissait enfin.

Elle vivait…. vraiment, tout simplement.

Et, à partir de cette toute nouvelle conviction et d'un baiser brûlant, tandis qu'ils tombaient emmêlés et enfiévrés sur le lit, qu'importe si Atlantis ne pouvait les retrouver.

Il y a presque six mois, ils étaient tous les deux partis pour une banale négociation avec les Andorrans. Cependant, alors que le trajet se passait tranquillement et qu'il leur restait à peine une heure avant d'arriver à leur destination, une soudaine avarie les avait fait longuement dévier de leur chemin, puis s'écraser sur cette planète… à des années lumières d'Atlantis.

Bien trop loin, puisque la porte des étoiles, qu'ils avaient essayé d'actionner en vain, ni le jumper, complètement endommagé, n'étaient utilisables.

Ils ne perdaient pas pour autant espoir de revoir un jour ceux qui leur étaient chers, mais ils savaient que selon la procédure, après un tel délai, les recherches avaient dues être « arrêtées ».

Ils faisaient maintenant partis de ce peuple… Des Naoliens.

Et ils allaient dorénavant vivre le moment présent, pour eux, et surtout pour savourer cette chance d'être ensemble, car désormais une toute autre vie leur ouvrait les bras.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>A suivre dans<em> « un retour inespéré ? »<em>


End file.
